


Apex songs

by Potatothegreat



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatothegreat/pseuds/Potatothegreat
Summary: I had this idea so I done do it





	Apex songs

Had to have, Octane Octane for my main   
Aiming to go fast but I couldn't make a killing  
Don’t got my legs but I always had a vision   
Always played Octane Octane   
Had to play Octane Octane for my main   
Didn’t wanna be a slow little killer   
I was gonna be the one champion   
Always played Octane Octane   
Lifeline said  
Be a champion   
Be something better   
Go make a kill streak  
Make or break moment   
Fall to your knees   
We playing everyday, we playing everyday   
Bloodhound said  
Burn your enemies   
Rewrite your destiny   
Light up the battlefield   
Apex Victories, everyday  
We playing everyday, we playing everyday   
Lifeline said don't give up, it's a little hard to play it  
All gunned up, like a champ and I'd hate to see you waiting  
Had to play Octane , play Octane   
Aiming to go fast when I couldn't make a killing  
Don’t have my legs but I always had a vision  
Always had to play , Octane   
Had to play Octane , play Octane   
Didn't know why but I always had a feeling  
I was gonna play Octane, Octane   
Always played Octane, Octane   
Bloodhound said  
It's uphill for victory   
The stranger players  
Ain't ever waiting  
The weird and the Mozambique’s   
Don't ever lose  
We playing everyday we playing everyday   
Stay up on that hill  
Stay up on that hill and never come down  
Stay up on that hill  
Stay up on that hill and never come down  
Lifeline said don't give up, it's a little hard to play it  
All gunned up, like a champ and I'd hate to see you waiting  
They say it's all been done but they haven't seen the rest of me  
So I gotta run one more and it's gonna be a sight to see  
Had to play Octane , play Octane   
Shooting for the guys when I couldn't make a killing  
Don’t got my legs but I always had a vision  
Always played Octane , Octane   
Had to play Octane , had to play Octane   
Didn’t know why but I always had a killing   
Didn’t wanna be a slow little killer   
Always played Octane played Octane   
Had to play Octane play Octane   
Shooting for the guys when I couldn't make a killing  
Dont got my legs but I always had a vision  
Always played Octane Octane   
Had to play Octane , play Octane   
Didn't wanna be a slow little killer   
Always played Octane Octane

**Author's Note:**

> This is a parody the song is high hopes by panic! At the disco


End file.
